Destiny's Path
by inca-dove
Summary: TP: The past and the future, what was and what will be. Like two sides of a coin, our life revolves around that philosophy. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. And if this story resembles another, it is not my fault . . .wait, I mean, yeah, I don't own.

A/N: I know, I still have NFNA to finish, but I'm almost done with that, so I figured it was time to start up a new DBZ fic.

* * *

Destiny's Path

Prologue

* * *

The past and the future, what was and what will be. Like two sides of a coin, our life revolves around that philosophy. We can't walk away from what hasn't happened, and we can't forget what has. Our past shapes us into who we are today. We can't change the past, we can't see the future, so we must live for today.

* * *

Pan lounged lazily against the rough bark of one of the many trees lining the pathway into the City Park. She had things she probably should be doing, but try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to care. It was such a nice day out, with the sun high over head and a gentle breeze tickling her skin. She wanted nothing more than to continue to laze around there all day long, with not a care on her mind. Heaven only knew she had enough problems as it were, so the rest was a nice reprieve.

She could afford herself this one last day of peace, as tomorrow would be the day her journey began. Off to chase her future, her destiny. A slight smile played on her rose lips; that was what she liked to tell people she was going to do. Her, Miss Pan Son, was going to have a bright future, one where she could make a difference.

The smile soon fell, as her smiles were prone to do. She wanted to believe what she said, but somewhere deep inside she was scared. Her destiny would take her away from everything she knew, everything she held dear, and would deposit her into a land she barely anything about.

America.

Her father would be coming to gather her up soon, scolding her in the way only he could. And then she would be stuffed into her room and told to pack for her long term move.

But beside all that, it really was a nice day out. So Pan continued to lounge against the tree and drink up the last moments she would be home.

Tbc.

Fanfic by inca


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. And if this story resembles another, it is not my fault . . .wait, I mean, yeah, I don't own.

A/N: In my typical fashion, nothing is being explained . . .which only proves to be troublesome for all of us . . .gah!

* * *

Destiny's Path

Prologue in Another Sense

* * *

_The past and the future, what was and what will be. Like two sides of a coin, our life revolves around that philosophy. We can't walk away from what hasn't happened, and we can't forget what has. Our past shapes us into who we are today. We can't change the past, we can't see the future, so we must live for today._

* * *

To continue meant she had to have started. Yet to end meant she had to have nearly finished. But above all that, to start meant she would have to give up. Bra's eyes danced with an emotion not akin to merriment, as she stared at the document before her. Something else, anything else, and this would not have been a problem for her. But this, this one little thing, meant the world to her. 

All she had to do was sign it, scribble her name next to the red "x" and it would be started. Her life would be in her hands, and she would have the power to change it. She wanted to, wanted to pick up the pen and write in bold letters proclaiming her independence. But to do so would land her back to square one, right back into the world of dependence and everything that came with it.

Nothing was free, and apparently, neither was her life.

She wanted to reason that this was okay, because this was what she wanted. And yet, in some sick and twisted fashion, it wasn't. She wanted to prove to everyone that she could make it on her own, that nothing had the power to deter her from her course. And by signing the document, she would have the power to prove that. But that so called power would be handed to her without a fight, with out the self knowledge that she had earned it.

Everything was handed to her, she never had to put up a fight to get it. It was always because her father fought for it, or her mother's position demanded it. It was never about her.

So she was left wanting to sign the document, yet hesitant at the same time. Life just wasn't fair to her, but, Bra supposed, that was because of the life she lived.

Tbc.

Fanfic by inca.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. And if this story resembles another, it is not my fault . . .wait, I mean, yeah, I don't own.

A/N: This will turn into a real story, I promise! It's just that, well, I didn't want to put all of this into one chapter, so I split the prologue into three parts. It wasn't until recently that I realized how troublesome something like this could be. On a side note, I know I'm sort of an irregular updater, but I will try! College will not stop me! Well, the exams might . . . but that's another story . . .

* * *

Destiny's Path

Prologue III

* * *

_The past and the future, what was and what will be. Like two sides of a coin, our life revolves around that philosophy. We can't walk away from what hasn't happened, and we can't forget what has. Our past shapes us into who we are today. We can't change the past, we can't see the future, so we must live for today._

* * *

It was in these few moments, these few stolen moments of silence and solitude that the wistful smile would show up on her rose lips. Locked up in her bedroom with not but her own belongings knowing the truth behind her perfect smiles and cheerful exterior. These were the times where she could pretend, daydream that she hadn't chosen the wrong path.

It was what she wanted. And though others saw it as a mistake, to her, it was simply her being selfish. She didn't want a life of fighting, she didn't really want to save the world and all those who lived in it. Instead, she wanted this, this one small thing. The choice had come, and she had chosen to save one life, instead of many.

Marron rested atop her soft bed, one hand lazily drawing circles on her smooth stomach while the other sat idly by her head.

When she had told everyone what she was going to do, they had all tried to persuade her otherwise. Throwing at her comments on how she was giving her life away, how she was going to ruin her future with that one choice. But she had shut them out, wouldn't take their negative words to heart. This was her future, this was her reason.

Eventually they would warm to it, but until then, she would have her peaceful moments to keep her company. That was why she let the wistful smile show, that was why she wouldn't cave.

This was what she wanted, this was her reason.

Tbc.

Fanfic by inca.


End file.
